Why did you go?
by fluffyc
Summary: A story about a girl called Marrisa and how she copes with whats to come. Please read and review, thanks Holly :
1. Chapter 1

Being delayed 12 hours when waiting for a flight isn't fun at all as me and the rest of my school just found out. We are waiting for our flight back to Massachusetts; we are in England at the moment, waiting for our flight home.

I can't wait to get home and see my parents and little sister, Amy, and older brother Alex. The principal approached me from nowhere then called me over – I knew this couldn't be good, I hadn't done anything wrong – I thought of everything I had done this past week in England and nothing caught my attention to why the principal would want to speak to me.

She looked worried, and then she told me;

"Marrisa, I'm sorry to tell you this but I just got a phone call from your brother – Alex – he didn't want to ruin your time in England but he thought you should know that – your mom, dad and Amy were involved in a car crash earlier today."

I looked at her in disbelief; hoping this was a nightmare and I would wake up any second, I knew it wasn't. I was speechless, I couldn't move.

I burst into tears; I felt alone, I needed to speak to Alex.

I choked out, "Miss, can I please speak to Alex?"

"On this one occasion I suppose you can," the principal told me.

"Thank you," I replied, I felt a slight bit better being able to speak to Alex.

Mary-Kate, my best friend, ran towards me. She asked me what was going on; I managed to explain it to her but with lots of tears. Mary-Kate always understands, we always told each other everything, we are like sisters.

I picked my cell phone up out of my bag and rang Alex;

"Hello," Alex picked up his phone.

"Alex," my eyes filled with tears.

"Marrisa, are you okay, I didn't expect you to call did you principal tell you about…" he stopped, I knew he was about to say car crash. Tears slid down my cheeks one after each other. My makeup ran but I couldn't care less about what I looked like.

"Yes… she did, are they umm okay?" I knew that they wouldn't be okay, it was a stupid question to ask but I didn't know what else to say I needed to know how bad they were.

"I'm not too sure at the moment Marrisa; do you know when you're going to be flying home? I heard a slight bit of panic in his voice.

"It's really bad isn't it, no don't answer that, I'm not sure our flight has been delayed." I answered

"Okay, but let me know when you're in Boston so I can get someone to pick you up."

"Sure I will," I tried not to sounds worried but it wasn't working.

"I will speak to you later then Marrisa, Bye."

"Bye Alex"

I sat down next to Mary-Kate and cried.

At last there was a voice over which said

"Flight 203 to Boston is going to be leaving soon, please make your way to gate three."

I picked up my bags and followed the rest of the school; we went through security then boarded our plane. I sat next to Mary-Kate. I needed to block out everything I was thinking so I got out my iPod and headphones, I plugged them in then put in one headphone and offered the other to Mary-Kate she took it and we listened to my iPod.

I felt bad for not speaking to Mary-Kate but I think she understood why I was being like this.

It was dark and there was no one with me, I was scared and alone. There was nothing but thin air, I couldn't see anything. I didn't like it, where was I? What has happened to me? Then suddenly I was back in the plane. I was relieved to realize that was all a nightmare.

Mary-Kate smiled at me and I smiled back. She must have been relieved that I hadn't burst out crying again, which I felt like doing, but I didn't.

The pilot did an announcement;

"Put your seat belts on please we will be landing soon."

I pulled my seat belt over and clipped it in. I was eager to get off the plane and get to the hospital my mom and dad and Amy are at. I didn't want to imagine my little 3 year old sister- Amy – in a hospital bed I tried to block the image out of my head but it just kept coming back.

We landed in Boston and I jumped out of my seat, grabbed my bag and followed the rest of the school, Mary-Kate followed close behind me. At that moment I received a text from Alex telling me to walk to the hospital on Main Street as it was close to where the school let us go from.

After we had all been through security we went onto the subway. All I could think about is if my family was okay – which was a no – they weren't okay and that was all I knew. We stayed on the train for about an hour – it was a long journey from the airport.

Finally we got out of the subway and everyone was getting collected by their parents, this made me even more upset, everyone was hugging them and had huge smiles on their faces – I wished that was me – but it wasn't.

I hugged Mary-Kate good bye and she said that she hoped everything was okay. I knew nothing was okay at all.

I told the teachers I was going so they could marks me out then I started walking down the road towards the hospital, I left my luggage by accident so I text Mary-Kate saying;

"Can you take my luggage for me as I left it outside the subway thanks, Marrisa."

I started to walk quicker, before I knew it I was walking into the hospital. I went to the front desk and told them the names of my family but as I was under 16 they wouldn't tell me where they were! I started to panic I needed to know where they were.

Alex came down the stairs and I ran to him. I looked up at him and he had tears in his eyes – that was one thing I had never seen – my brother crying. He was shaking his head.

"Please Alex please don't tell me that there…." I couldn't say the word because I didn't want to believe it.

He hugged me, I burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

_You never think it will happen to you until it does._

I looked at him, I would never see my parents again, the last memory I had of them was when I left for my trip which felt like ages ago but it was just at the beginning of this week.

"Alex please tell me that Amy is okay"

"She is okay at the moment they think that she should be alright."

I breathed a sigh of relief, Amy's life had just started and for it to end now would devastate me.

"Alex what's going to happen to us now since mom and dad are….?" I couldn't bring myself to say the word _dead_, I didn't want to believe it I wanted to think that they would wake up any second and everything would be okay but I knew nothing would be okay from now on.

"Well I'm not too sure – I'm at university at the moment so I will stay there but where you and Amy go is up to social services I think."

I sighed, "Okay"

I didn't want to think about my parents not being here anymore but I knew that I would have to face up to the fact sooner or later.

I woke up to find I was sitting in the hospital, in the waiting room, Alex wasn't with me anymore. I guessed that he must have gone to check on Amy.

I slowly sat up and thought through yesterday's events. It had been an eventful day. I walked to the hospital office and asked where Amy Brandon is.

They directed me in the right direction then I found my own way to ward 309. I walked into the ward and Alex was sitting on the chair next to Amy. He was asleep. Amy wasn't as bad as I thought she would be she was asleep but looked fine. I hoped that she was fine but I knew there had to be something that had happened to her or maybe they were just keeping her in to make sure she was okay.

The nurse walked in and smiled at me….

"Amy will be able to go home as soon as you have somewhere to go… social services have been rung to sort out when you can go."

"Okay, thanks." I smiled because I knew that Amy was going to be fine.

Alex woke up at that moment, he had obviously heard the nurse because he was smiling to, but lucky he wouldn't have to go to a foster home, I and Amy would.

A woman and a man walked in, I was guessing they were social services.

"Hi, you must be Alex, and you Marrisa and *she looked at the bed* Amy." She smiled at us.

Alex was the first one to speak "umm... Hi yes."

"Okay, well because you are all under the age of 18 you will need to stay in a foster home until a family member or someone looking to adopt can care for you. But Alex you're in university so you can stay there but Amy and Marrisa you are going to have to stay in a foster home."

I flinched at the word _adopt _but I had to like them to, didn't i? Like Alex had guessed social services decided where I and Amy would go but for him he could stay at university.

"Okay, where is there foster home going to be?" Alex asked.

"In Forks, Washington."

"Oh, okay." Alex seemed surprised.

"Well Amy is aloud out of hospital at any time now so I guess we can all leave?"

"Yes, we will give you all time for you to say your goodbyes; we will be in the waiting room."

"Okay thanks" I answered this time.

At that moment Amy woke up. She done a big yawn then smiled at me and Alex. Alex picked her up and hugged her. She was too young to understand anything that was going on, which in a way was a good thing but growing up without parents I couldn't imagine.

I walked over to Alex and Amy and gave them a hug I knew this was going to be our last time together for a while at least.

We walked to the waiting room together, social services were waiting there, Alex gave Amy to me and I gave her a big hug. She fell back asleep again. Then we said goodbye to Alex and got into a car with social services and then we started driving to Forks.

I knew it would take a long time to drive to Forks – I knew it was about seven hours. As soon as Amy had fallen asleep I ended up falling asleep.

When I woke up we were driving past lots of green trees and then a high school. It was quite a plain place, not to over the top like some places but pretty.

The car jolted to a stop when we reached the outside of a colourful building. It looked like a school, but I knew that it must be the foster home. I thought about a lot of things like – where was I going to school? Where there many other kids here? Where the people here kind? I wondered if I would like it but I guessed I would find out soon.

I jumped out of the car and picked Amy up then the social service people led us inside. It was bright and colourful inside too. But full of little children screaming. I guessed that was my question answered – yes there were lots of other kids here. I put Amy down on a chair and we were welcomed by the care workers. They seemed kind enough. Then I got a phone call from Amy's mom's friend.

"Hi Marrisa I am so sorry about your parents."

I flinched at the sentence but I knew I was going to be getting lots of _sorry about my parents_ but I wished people wouldn't be like that.

Tears came to my eyes but I fought them back.

"Umm... Hi, yep, that's okay."

"Can I speak to one of your care workers please?"

"Yes, I guess."

The one who had welcomed us, Maria, I handed the phone too, she was head of the house, I guessed.

After at least fifteen minutes of talking Maria got off the phone.

She called me over to speak to her

"Marrisa, your sister's friend's mom would like to adopt Amy."

This was all getting too much for me, but I guessed it was the best if Amy got adopted and she would always have her friend with her then and be able to grow up with so called _parents._

"Oh, right."

"But for that to happen we need you to be happy about it because you're her older sister and since Amy can't make the choices you need to make them for her."

Wow I had such a big role to play.

"Oh, umm… okay."

"Do you think Amy would be happy to be adopted?"

Yes, I knew she would but I didn't want to bring myself to saying it, she would be leaving me, I would be alone. But I wouldn't be selfish I would let Amy have a better life than she would to stay here.

"Yes, I think she would." My voice was a little wobbly as if I was going to cry but I hid it.

"Okay then she is going to be adopted by her friend's mom as soon as possible I will rang her back tonight."

Maria wondered off into the kitchen. I was shown my room by another person called Jessica. It looked like I was the oldest kid her – being 16. I guessed the youngest was a year old. That night I didn't sleep very well at all, I knew I would be going to Forks high school in the morning and I wondered if anyone would like me. At least I knew that Amy would be here for a little while longer.


	3. Chapter 3

_I woke up not knowing what would happen next._

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and crying of a baby. Amy was fast asleep in bed; she wouldn't be going to school as she wasn't at the age for school yet.

I jumped out of bed, had a shower then put on some skinny jeans, a purple top and a pair of converse. I hadn't brought a lot of things with me except for the stuff I had in my suitcase, so I had told Maria last night to tell Amy's friends mom to bring all of my stuff from my room with her when she came to pick up Amy.

I asked Maria for directions to Forks high school then I hugged Amy goodbye and wandered out the front door, not knowing what I was putting myself in for. I strolled down the road passing lots of stores and then finally I arrived outside Forks high school. There were lots of cars inside, two cars stood out from the rest, a silver Volvo and a red BMW.

I walked quickly into school as I heard the bell go and headed for the school office.

"Umm... hi, I'm new here, I'm Marrisa Brandon." I told the woman.

"Ah, we were expecting you, I'm the school receptionist come here if you need any help" She said, and then handed me a piece of paper.

"This is your time table, you first lesson is biology, it is in the first block which has a big one on it."

"Okay thanks."

I picked up the pieces of paper and walked off to the big building. I looked at the number of the room on my sheet then walked into the classroom.

The teacher smiled at me, and then I walked over to the only spare seat in the room next to a girl, it was like I recognized her from somewhere but I couldn't think of from where.

She smiled at me; I guessed she was going to be my lab partner for the rest of the semester at least so I smiled back.

The teacher gave a long explanation on what we were going to be doing today – I wasn't really listening properly all I heard was

"Begin."

I had no clue at all what we were doing. I turned and looked at my lab partner.

"Hey."

"Umm… hi, what's your name?" I replied. I might as well get the awkward questions over and done with.

"Alice Cullen, you?"

She looked at me as if she knew me to, I racked my brain trying to think of where I knew her from but I couldn't think of anywhere.

"Marrisa Brandon." I smiled

She looked at me surprised.

"So, what are you doing here in Forks?" She questioned

Wow, was this going to turn into a question and answer or what. But it looked like she would be a good friend of mine so I would answer her.

"Oh… umm" I didn't want to explain the story. But I would explain some of it at least if not all of it. "Well I got moved to a foster home here with my little sister Amy but she's getting adopted by her friend's mom soon and I'm going to be alone with about five other babies, sorry about the long story, the reason is that my… mom and dad died in a car crash."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Well it really wasn't but that was the nice thing to say.

"Why do you live in Forks?" I questioned back at her.

"I live here with my adopted parents and my adopted siblings." She told me like she didn't even need to think about what to say.

"That's cool." I said not really thinking much of my words.

"So what are we meant to be doing?"

"Ah, just filling out these sheets." She handed the sheet to me.

"Okay, thanks" And I started to fill out the sheets.

"Do you want to sit with me and some other people at lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." I was sure she was going to be the only person who would ask.

The bell went and I walked out of class straight to my next lesson.

Geography and Math passed so quickly, probably to do with the reason that I wasn't really listening and trying to think of where I recognized this girl from, Alice.

I walked into the cafeteria, got a plate of food, then went to sit with my new friend – I guess – Alice. I sat down on a table with her and seven other people – I guessed they were her adopted siblings or at least some of them were.

"Marrisa this is Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and Renesmee." She pointed out each of them.

They all said "Hey" and I smiled back.

Edward kept staring at Alice as if they were having a conversation. But they weren't talking, out loud at least.

Whenever I thought of Alice images popped up in my head of things that hadn't even happened like I was making up things but they looked so real. It was so confusing. Was I making up little scenarios that I wanted to happen in my head? What was going on?

I frowned in confusing, I wondered what was going on in my head, then Edward looked at me in confusion as if he knew what was happening – I was seeing things…


	4. Chapter 4

Alice POV

_Was fate on my side for once?_

I looked at Marrisa and smiled, she smiled back.

Her last name **is** Brandon. My last name **was **Brandon. Could she be my niece? It was fairly likely. I couldn't remember any of my family but I had a vision about her the other day that she was coming here. If she wouldn't mean something to my life sometime soon why would I have a vision about her?

The bell rang and we all went off to class. Spanish and English went past as a blur, I was trying to figure out the meaning of my vision but that didn't work. I needed to ask Edward if there was anything interesting she was thinking about…

The bell rang to leave school and I went racing out of class to see Edward to ask what Marrisa had seen. Edward was waiting in the car for me with Bella, Renesmee and Jasper. I hopped in the car and hugged Jasper.

"She could see images Alice." Edward started before I had even asked. "She can see things, like you..." he continued.

My mouth fell open, wow. That happened to me when I was human, the only memory I had. Was seeing things that were going to happen in the future.

"Wow." Wow was all I could manage.

"If she tells people they will think she's crazy…

"Like they thought you were." Edward finished.

"Yes, well I think she is my niece anyway."

"She recognized you, Alice."

"From where…"

"She isn't sure but I'm guessing family photos?"

"Okay, wow." I finished.

Then Edward started driving.

Edward and Bella were having a conversation in the front whilst Renesmee was staring out the window watching the trees fly past us as a blur.

It didn't take long to get home, only about five minutes. Edward, Bella and Renesmee went off to their cottage whilst Rosalie and Emmett went upstairs.

"Maybe you should speak to Carlisle about it." Jasper suggested.

"Yes, I suppose that's a good idea, thanks Jasper." I hugged him, "Want to come to the hospital with me to see Carlisle?"

"Sure," Jasper replied.

"Okay, let's go."

We ran through the forest then walked through the hospital from there, it wasn't too far, plus we didn't get tired. It was easier to run than drive a car, quicker too.

We walked into the hospital at normal human speed which annoyed me, it was so slow but we were used to it and had to blend in.

We walked into Carlisle's office.

He looked up worry crossed his face. We never usually came to see him in his office unless anything was wrong but I thought that this was important.

"Okay, I know we shouldn't really come to see you at work, but I thought this is important." I started

"Okay" He looked slightly confused.

"Well, you know I could see the future when I was human? There is this girl who joined school, she can see the future and I think she is my niece…"

Wow, that came out in a rush, I had been in the dark for ages, not knowing my history, but this one person could be my niece.

Carlisle just looked at me – he looked as surprised as I had been.

"Wow, how can you be sure she is your niece?" Carlisle started

"Well she has the same surname as I use to and Edward said she recognized me from family photos, I recognized her too."

"Wow, why is she here?"

"Her mom and dad died in a car crash recently…" I looked down, my sister had died yet I didn't even know her because I was so much older.

"Is she staying in the foster home around the corner?

That foster home usually only has small children in it." He finished

"Yep, she told me she is at the foster home, but her little sister Amy has been adopted already so she is on her own, I feel kind of sorry for her."

A vision flashed through my mind of Carlisle and Esme adopting Marrisa.

"Awww, this is why you guys are the best adoptive parents ever."

Confusion crossed Carlisle's face "Why? What did we do?"

"Well you are going to adopt Marrisa!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Worry crossed Carlisle's face…"We can't adopt her though we are all vampires she is human…she can't live with us…she would figure it out sooner or later."

"But you are going to; she is my only family Carlisle, please…" I left the sentence to hang there.

"Okay, I will think about it but we are going to have to be reasonable about this" he replied.

"Okay, thanks Carlisle,"

I dragged Jasper out with me; we walked again at human pace out of the hospital and then ran through the forest back home again.

I was so excited…maybe we could change Marrisa into a vampire? If we prepared her for it and she figured out what we were herself…I smiled.


End file.
